Remus Learns To Dance
by AccioTintin
Summary: WOLFSTAR. I was listening to the song 'Kiss Me' by 'Ed Sheeran' and this came into mind. It's funny because in my mind, Remus was the type to take Muggle ballet classes as a young child. But oh well. Read and Review, my lovelies!


_And my hearts against your chest, your lips against my neck. I'm falling for your eyes, but they don't know me yet…_

_Kiss me, like you want to be loved. You want to be loved. You want to be loved. This feels like falling in love. Falling in love. Falling in love._

* * *

Remus was never much of a dancer. He always acted so composed, but when it came to dancing, he was tripping up left right and centre. He'd tried taking dancing classes before. He'd even tried letting James show him how to '_bust a move_."

But it was no use. Remus had two left feet, and that was the end of it.

So he let out an exasperated groan when Sirius waltzed into the dorm with a Muggle radio and held it out to him. It was playing a song by one of Sirius's favourites bands. Something like _Sex Pistols_, Remus believed.

"Dance with me, Moony."

"Are you high?" Remus asked seriously, closing the book he had been reading and giving Sirius a reprimanding look. Sirius placed the radio down and started to do some sort of little, wiggly dance. Remus shook his head, "Stop that. How did you get the radio working in here anyway?"

"I don't know, one second it wasn't working, the next it was. I guess it was magic." Sirius said in a mockingly wondrous tone, before he snatched Remus's hand. He pulled him up off of the bed and exclaimed, "Shake that werewolf booty!"

"You're embarrassing yourself." Remus said plainly, reaching over to turn the radio off. However, he accidently pressed the button that switched to a different channel. A slow, classical number came on, and Remus stuck out his bottom lip.

"Now, isn't this better? Listen to that piano. I bet it's a _Steinway_." Remus said approvingly. Sirius pouted as he listened to the classical music, glaring at Remus all the while. He then suggested, "Can you dance to this, then?"

"I've never tried, to be honest." Remus replied dully, closing his eyes to listen to the sweet sounds. Sirius simpered.

"Let me show you." He said, and before Remus could protest, Sirius placed a hand on Remus's shoulder. His other hand captured one of Remus's hands. Remus rested his hand on Sirius's waist and said, "I _can't_ dance. I'm going to break your toe, or something."

"Nonsense. Like this." Sirius took a step, and Remus followed along. After a few steps, Remus tripped up a little, stomping on Sirius's toes. Sirius winced. "Flipping heck, Moony, that hurt!"

"I told you!" Remus said, trying not to laugh. Sirius let go of Remus's hand, and for a moment Remus thought he was free. That was until Sirius's arms snaked around his neck.

"What are you doing?"

"We'll try it a different way. This way is easier." Sirius replied, and Remus blinked in confusion. Sirius cleared his throat.

"My waist. Put both of your hands on my waist."

"Oh, of course."

Remus brought his other hand up to Sirius's waist. Sirius's face was very close to his. One of Sirius's hands came up to Remus's head, pushing it gently against his chest so that they were no longer face to face.

"Now what?" Remus asked quietly, and Sirius smiled. "_Sway_."

And that was it. Remus's hips swayed gently in time with Sirius's in the only dance Remus hadn't tripped up on. "This is easy." Remus said, and Sirius nodded, his thumb beginning to trace small circles on Remus's shoulder. "Mm-hm. I told you it was."

They continued swaying through the next three songs. Remus shifted slightly, burying his face in Sirius's warm neck, breathing in his expensive cologne. Remus was calm, relaxed, and actually enjoying himself a little.

Sirius's hands slid up to rest on either side of Remus's neck, and then he angled Remus's head so that he could capture Remus's lips in his own.

It was a day of learning for Remus, who had never successfully danced before in his life, nor had he ever been kissed so gently.


End file.
